I love you for fucks sake
by KickShipper18
Summary: What would have happened if Owen went to the tent after hearing Hallelujah... I suck at summaries. Mostly Owens POV. Please note that I am only 12... so yeah, enjoy. Rated T for language.


I love you for goodness sake

What would have happend if Owen went to the tent after hearing hallelujah. A/N most of it will be from Owens point of view  
POV=point of view

* * *

I walked outside and I heard a strange sound. It sounded like someone singing. It was coming from the tent. I knew I had to go but the voice was so beautiful I had to see who I was. I walked into the tent to find Lila singing. She didn't see me, so I snuck backstage got a guitar and started singing along. Everyone was confused of course. Then I walked out. And started playing. God, I was so worried that she would think I was a wanker after running out on her like I did. But she kept singing and so did I.

After the song was over we went out by the lake to talk. "Lila," I said  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you love me?"  
It was silent. I couldn't hear a single breath.  
"What type of love? Like love you as a friend or I'm in love with you?"  
"Are you in love with me?"  
Still no answer. Instead she leaned closer and closer til our lips met.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
"Yeah"  
"Owen?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you still leaving?"  
"Well, I kinda got expelled... So,"  
"You can stay in my room,"  
"Lila, you don't have to do that, plus I don't wanna fuck up your life by having dirty old me in there,"  
"You won't fuck up my life, and we could find you a job,"  
"Okay, oh and by the way,"  
He leaned forward and kissed her.  
"I love you, Lila,"  
"I love you too," 

* * *

The Next Day  
"Lila, I can't stay here,"  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's to painful to come and watch you all actually doing something with your life!"  
Lila started crying. I reached over and hugged her.  
"I thought we had a deal! I thought you loved me,Owen Stephens!"  
"I do, I just... Not with Matt around. I'm sorry, Lila,"

I packed up all of my stuff and left. It killed me inside to see her go through that pain. But I wont be able to control my self when I see Matt. If only he would confess. Then I would get back in and Lila and I could be together. 

* * *

One Year Later  
Owen's POV  
I'd been living at mum and dads for a while, and working at the local supermarket. I was just putting tags on shampoo bottles when my phone started ringing. 34  
"Hello?"  
"Hello. Is this Owen Stephens?"  
"Yeah, who the fuck is this?"  
"Glad to see your attitude hasn't changed. Its Dominic,"  
"What the fuck do you want? Last time we talked I got expelled,"  
"Wow, I thought that when someone is about to tell you they can come back to college they're suppose to be happy?"  
"Yeah well- wait what?!"  
"You can come back to Salanger,"  
"That awesome! But how? I mean I assaulted a teacher?"  
"Matt confessed to everything. Jen left him and so he realized that he had nothing else to care about,"  
"Wow! Thanks! But please don't tell Kate, Joe, or Lila, I want to surprise them,"  
"Okay, I'll see you back at school in a couple of hours? Yeah?"  
"Yeah! Do I get my old room?"  
"Yeah, bye Owen,"

* * *

Right after owen left  
Lila's POV  
"What if I never see him again Joe?"  
"Lila you've gotta get over him, he's a bad boy. Bad boys are never good,"  
"But I love him!"  
"Lila-"  
"Just go Joe just go,"  
He left. I felt like shit about what i did to Joe but he doesn't understand. He has never loved somebody the way I love Owen. A couple minutes later Kate came in my room. She told me to forget him. That all he was a no good, rotten, bastard. She climbed into bed with me and we watched The Notebook. Soon I fell asleep in her arms crying.

* * *

One year later  
Lila's POV

I walk into the music room and I see someone who looks oddly familiar.  
"Oh My God!" I run out of the room.! I know who that guy is, its Owen. I run off to my room. I call Kate and have her come over immediately. I tell her about what happened and she says "I know,". That's all she fucking says, I know! How the fuck did she know he was gonna be there!? "He called Joe and I wanting to surprise you," she replies. Oh shit I must have spoken my thoughts. "You did it again," Kate says with an amused look on her face. I just need to think. I let Kate go back to her room and I spend the rest of the day writing in my journal. After a while I got mad, I got really mad, like wanting to murder everyone in my path mad. I went looking for Owen.

* * *

Owens POV  
Hey, Joe?"  
"Yeah. Who is this?"  
"The most badass emo guy you have ever been on a date with." I say with a smile remembering the blind date test.  
"Owen! Oh my God! How have you been?""Oh better, except for the fact that I'm coming back to Salanger!"

"Oh My God! Wait til I tell Lila and Kate!"

"No! I mean don't tell Lila. You can tell Kate, but what ever you do make sure Lila doesn't know."  
"Okay, but when she finds out she is gonna be one big ball of fire,"  
"I know. Well, I'll see you at school!"  
"Bye Owen." 

* * *

Owens POV  
There she is, walking towards me.  
I notice a faint glimpse of recognition in her eyes. I expect her to come running towards me but all that she does is yell,"OH MY GOD!" and run. I wonder what's up with her. I know that she knows it's me because she looked directly in my eyes when she yelled.

God, why is my life so fucked up? She called me for 3 months nonstop begging me to come back, texting me. And now that I'm finally back what does she do? Run. I call Joe asking him what to do. He says that Lila will probably call Kate over and Kate will confess everything. And when that happens he better duck for cover.

After a while she came, she came storming up to my room, opened the door, stomped over to me, and slapped me. "What the bloody hell was that for!?" I cried in pain. "THAT'S FOR NOT TELLING ME THAT YOU WERE COMING BACK!" she roared. And she slapped me again. "AND THAT WAS FOR LEAVING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she paused again. And slapped me one last time. "AND THAT was because you made me fall in love with you..." she said fading into a whisper. I couldn't take it any more. I leaned forward and kissed her. When we came up for air there were tears streaming down her face. "Hey whats wrong?"  
"Oh nothing, just the love of my life left me for a whole year and just barely came back, and when I yell at him he kisses me,"  
"Lila... You know I never meant to hurt you, but I knew that if I stayed then I would hurt you even more,"  
"Owen. You can't do this, you can't just walk in here and pretend Like every thing is gonna be okay!"  
"I know it's just I...I..."  
"You what Owen? What?"  
"I LOVE YOU FOR FUCKS SAKE!"  
"You what?" she asked shocked.  
"I love you for fucks sake..." I reply in a whisper.  
"Oh Owen! God! Why do you have to make this harder?!"  
"I'll tell you what Lila. I'll stay and we will become friends again. If we don't feel the same way after a month then we won't be together, but if we do..."  
"I understand, but one month is too long..."  
"How about 3weeks?"  
"How about 2?"  
"Sounds good Lila." 

* * *

2 weeks later  
Owens POV  
Here it is, it's been 2 weeks since I came back. I hope Lila feels the same as I do cuz I love her. Oh here she comes!  
"Hi Owen!"  
"Hi Lila!"  
"So... Its been 2 weeks,"  
"So it has..."  
"Well? Aren't you gonna go first?"  
"Yeah, sure, listen Lila I still love you, and no matter what, that feeling is not going away,"  
Nothing she doesnt say a thing.  
"Well, now is the part where you say something... Lila?"  
Still nothing. Instead she leans forward and kisses me straight on the lips.  
I guess we are together then. 

* * *

**Don't worry I'll post more later and to all those bitches who actually cried at the end of Nearly Famous write fanfic it helps take a load off.**

**So come on I wanna See what you've got!**


End file.
